


pepero kiss

by borabich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, markmin are boyfriends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borabich/pseuds/borabich
Summary: Jaemin menarik wajahnya menjauh dan kembali membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada Mark, dalam lingkaran lengan Mark ditambah ciuman di puncak kepalanya, sembari memakan satu stik pepero lagi. “Rasanya... kayak campuran barbeque, pasta gigi, dan biskuit cokelat.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	pepero kiss

Mark baru saja selesai mandi. Rasa gerah yang timbul karena seharian berlatih softball benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan. Begitu sampai di rumah, Mark tidak peduli kemana ia melempar tasnya dan hanya berpikir untuk segera mengguyur badannya dengan air, menghilangkan seluruh keringat yang melengket pada tubuhnya.

Ia tidak sadar jika ia telah mengabaikan sambutan hangat dari Jaemin yang jelas-jelas merindukan kehadirannya.

Mark berjalan ke balkon, meletakkan handuknya di tempat menjempur handuk. Setelahnya, ia pergi ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Jaemin duduk di atas dofa dengan salah satu lengan memeluk lutut dan tangan yang lain menekan acak remote televisi. Bibirnya mencebik, dan ibu jarinya semakin barbar memijit tombol remote. _Moodnya pasti sedang tidak jelas_. Mark yakin.

Tapi jangan panggil dia Mark, jika mengembalikan mood baik Jaemin saja tidak bisa. Mark punya seribu jurus jitu yang selalu ia simpan dengan baik dan siap ia keluarkan berkali-kali agar setidaknya Jaemin tersenyum terhibur.

Mark duduk di samping Jaemin, secara lembut ia berupaya mengambil remote televisi dari genggaman si rambut cokelat madu. Tetapi kelihatannya si surai lembut itu tidak tertarik untuk melepaskannya.

“Kamu lagi ngambek, ya?” Tanya Mark seraya memainkan rambut Jaemin, mengurai helai-helai rambut yang membingkai wajah jelitanya.

Jaemin tidak bicara melainkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Remote di genggamannya tidak berhenti mengganti saluran. Hingga tanpa ia sendiri sadari, ia sudah mengulang saluran yang sama sebanyak empat kali. Mark menarik badan Jaemin untuk lebih merapat padanya. Yang lebih muda justru memberi lebih banyak spasi di antara mereka. Ditambah tangan Mark yang sedari tadi memainkan rambutnya ditepis begitu saja.

Mark menghela napas. Dibanding biasanya, kali ini Jaemin lebih ribet merajuknya. Jaemin memang sering merajuk, Mark juga sudah terbiasa. Bedanya, meskipun Jaemin merajuk ia masih kooperatif dan mau diajak bicara. Tapi sekarang, jangankan bicara, menoleh padanya saja tidak.

Jika Jaeminnya tidak mau ditarik mendekat, maka Mark yang harus lebih mendekat kepada Jaemin. Ia lantas bergeser, menghilangkan spasi yang tadi diciptakan kekasihnya. Tangan yang berusaha melingkar dan menarik pinggang pemuda yang tengah merajuk itu justru berlawanan dengan seluruh pergerakan menolak yang cukup serius. Tarikan lembut yang sebelumnya itu sedikit menegas dan Mark berhasil membawa Jaemin ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Jaemin tetap menghindari pandangan langsung pada Mark dengan menoleh ke sisi lain yang tidak berhadapan dengan Mark.

Jika sudah begitu, mau bagaimana lagi, yang Mark bisa lakukan adalah sedikit menegas padanya. Tangannya memberikan sedikit tenaga ketika menangkup kedua pipi Jaemin dan menatap padanya. Mark mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Jaemin, sorot matanya lurus menatap serius pada Jaemin. “Kamu ngambek lagi, tapi enggak mau bilang karena apa. Diajak bicara juga cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Gimana aku mau minta maaf atau hibur kamu?”

Jaemin masih diam.

“Iya, aku tahu kamu lagi sebal sama aku. Iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi kasih tahu aku dong, aku salah di bagian mana, biar nanti aku enggak ulangin lagi.”

Jaemin masih saja mengunci mulut.

Seharusnya Jaemin tidak akan mendiamkan dia lebih lama kalau Mark sudah meminta maaf, jadi Mark berani menarik diri dan menjauh. Ia bahkan bangun dari sofa. “Kalau kamu enggak mau ngomong sekarang, ngomong nanti juga aku enggak masalah. Aku mau ke dapur dulu. Laper.” Bisik Mark dengan satu tangan menepuk permukaan perutnya.

Mark baru saja hendak berjalan satu langkah menuju dapur, namun pergelangan tangan kirinya terlebih dulu ditarik dari belakang oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan si surai cokelat madu yang sedari tadi cemberut. Kepalanua menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jaemin dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia melirik bergantian antara pergelangannya yang dipegang Jaemin dan wajah Jaemin yang disembunyikan. “Kakak sini dulu.” Meski ucapannya lirih, Mark masih bisa mendengar.

Mark bukan baru sehari dua hari mengenal Jaemin, dia sudah sangat lama mengenalnya. Ah, mungkin tidak sekadar mengenal namun juga memahami persis bagaimana perwatakan pemuda yang lahir satu tahun lebih dua belas hari setelahnya itu. Jaemin tidak suka mendiamkan orang, dia pun juga tidak suka didiamkan orang lain. Dan tebakannya benar kan? Begitu Mark akan selangkah pergi, tangannya sudah ditahan.

“Kakak buruan duduk. Kenapa masih berdiri?” Mark hampir saja kelepasan tertawa mendengarnya. Walaupun tidak lantang, tetap saja apa yang dikatakan Jaemin terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Perintah yang dikatakan dengan malu-malu dan rasa gengsi. Tipikal Jaemin.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Mark akhirnya kembali duduk di sofa, di samping Jaemin, dan pergelangan tangannya masih belum saja dilepaskan. Jaemin yang tadi menjauh saat Mark dekati, sekarang merapatkan badannya sendiri pada Mark. Tangannya melepas pergelangan Mark dan berpindah memeluk leher pemuda berambut hitam itu dari samping.

Wajah Jaemin terbenam di perpotongan leher dan bahu Mark, ia menghirup wangi tubuh Mark yang begitu lekat. Aroma maskulin yang segar dan sangat menguar. Mark tidak hanya diam begitu saja ketika kedua lengan itu mengalung di lehernya. Ia mengatur posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin sebelum kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang Jaemin dan membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Tidak lupa usapan lembut Mark lakukan supaya pelukan di antara mereka terasa lebih hangat dan menurunkan tensi masing-masing.

“Kakak…?” Jaemin berbisik lirih di dekat telinganya.

“Hmm?” Mark menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Jaemin melonggarkan pelukannya pada leher Mark, menarik wajah yang sedari tadi terbenam di ceruk kekasihnya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi yang lebih tua seraya bertanya, “Jaemin boleh minta pangku?”

Siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum dan mengiyakan, ketika Jaemin memintanyanya dengan cara yang sangat manis? “Cuma dipangku?”

Jaemin seolah-olah sedang berpikir, “Umm…” dan Mark masih menunggu kalimat selnajutnya, masih memandangi orang yang begitu disayanginya dengan tatapan terpesona. “Dipangku menyamping sama dipeluk. Nanti dagu Kak Mark boleh juga ditaruh di pundak Jaemin.” Jelas Jaemin sembari memegangi kedua pundaknya sendiri.

Mark mengelus puncak kepala Jaemin begitu kekasihnya ini selesai menjelaskan lebih detail soal kemauannya. Mark mengangguk mengiyakan, yang tentu saja disambut dengan rekahan senyum yang amat menawan. “Tapi…”

Senyumnya jadi luntur ketika kata tapi diucapkan, “tapi apa?” Kedua tangannya kembali menangkup pipi Mark. “Kakak mau bikin aku ngambek lagi ya?!” Jaemin kembali dengan bibir mencebiknya, wajah cemberutnya.

“Enggak, _Grumpy._ ” Mark mencubit ujung hidung Jaemin seraya tertawa melihat mimik wajah Jaemin yang semakin lucu. “Tadi aku kan bilang, aku lapar. Aku mau ke dapur dulu, ambil makanan, biar ada tenaga buat mangku kamu.” Kini giliran Mark yang menangkup kedua pipi Jaemin dengan sedikit menekannya.

“Mau ikut!” Jaemin langsung berseru dan kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Mark. “Jaemin boleh minta Kak Mark gendong? Jaemin juga mau ambil snack buat ngemil.”

 _Jaemin is a baby who likes to cling so much_. Mark masih ingat kata-kata yang nenek Jaemin ucapkan ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan beliau. Mark sudah beberapa kali diperingatkan soal kebiasaan Jaemin ini, seringkali ditanyai “ _kamu enggak risih kan Mark, kalau Jaemin manjanya enggak ketolong?_ ” Kalau ditanya seperti itu oleh siapapun, Mark pasti hanya tertawa. Apa yang aneh dari bermanja dengan pacar sendiri? Justru ia merasa sangat bahagia jika ada Jaemin disekitarnya. Hidupnya terasa lebih hangat dan lebih berwarna.

Mark melepaskan kalungan tangan Jaemin dari lehernya, dia bangun dari sofa lalu berjongkok. “Ayo buruan naik ke punggung. Katanya mau digendong?” Mark melirik Jaemin lewat ekor matanya, terlihat (meski tidak jelas sepenuhnya) Jaemin tersenyum puas, dan beranjak melakukan apa yang Mark katakan. Naik ke punggung pemuda itu.

Saat dirasanya Jaemin sudah benar-benar aman dalam gendongannya, Mark berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Tentu saja dengan Jaemin yang sudah bergelayut padanya seperti seekor koala yang bergelayut di dedahanan pohon _Eucalyptus_.

“ _What a clingy baby._ ” Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Jaemin yang menempatkan pipinya di atas bahu Mark. Pemuda di gendongannya itu memandangi Mark dari samping, jadi begitu Mark menoleh, kedua pasang mata mereka saling melakukan kontak —dalam jarak yang sangat dekat itu.

Jaemin menarik garis tipis di antara kedua bibirnya menjadi sebuah kurva lengkung serupa busur. “ _Well, I'm your baby._ “

Kalimat sesederhana itu magisnya bisa memicu malfungsi pada jutaan saraf yang menyusun sistem inderanya. Mark hanya merayakan hari lahirnya setahun sekali, namun Jaemin sendiri punya banyak kejutan kecil yang kadang membuat si penerima masih suka salah tingkah.

Seperti sekarang, kedua kakinya berhenti berjalan. Padahal mereka sudah berada tepat di pintu dapur. Nampak terlalu dramatis untuk sebuah hal yang nyata, namun Mark benar-benar berhenti berjalan sebab ia terlanjur terpukau. Entah pandangan di sekitarnya benar-benar kabur dan lensa matanya hanya bisa fokus menangkap bayangan Jaemin, atau memang sistem saraf pusatnya memberi perintah pada indra penglihatannya untuk menangkap visualisasi Jaemin saja?

“Kakak ngelihatinnya jangan begitu… Jaemin malu.” Gumam yang lebih muda sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Mark.

Mark baru saja dibangunkan dari lamunannya oleh perkataan Jaemin. Mungkin ia sudah menatapnya terlalu lama dan terlalu serius. Wajar bukan? Ibaratnya sama saja seperti jika seseorang melihat berlian yang sangat menawan, berkedip sekalipun rasanya enggan. Ya, Jaemin dengan segala sikap manisnya adalah berlian termahal yang Mark ingin simpan sendiri. Hanya untuknya. Cukup untuk dirinya saja.

Mark menaikkan salah satu alisnya. “Bukan salahku kalau ngeliatin kamu segitunya, suruh siapa lucu.”

“Kakak nyebelin!” Benaman wajah Jaemin di ceruk leher Mark membuat seruannya itu teredam. Seruannya jadi lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Tawa ringan terlepas halus dari bibir pemain softball berkebangsaan Kanada ini. Mark tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaemin saat ini, tapi ia cukup yakin untuk mengatakan jika pacar manisnya itu tengah merona.

Cukup dengan segala distraksi yang muncul akibat ulah manis pacarnya, Mark langsung berjalan ke arah lemari dapur.

Mark akan menurunkan Jaemin dari gendongannya tapi Jaemin bergerak menolak dan justru semakin mengalungkan kedua kakinya erat pada pinggang Mark. “Kalau kamu enggak mau diturunin, terus aku ambil _snack_ nya gimana?”

Jaemin menghela napas sedikit kecewa. Meskipun dirinya enggan, dan masih ingin terus berada pada gendongan Mark, ia pun turun juga.

Jaemin kemudian berdiri di sebelah Mark, mengamati pemuda itu membuka lemari dapur yang menampakkan persediaan makanan dan snack mereka berdua. Mark meraih beberapa bungkus _chips_ dan biskuit.

“Kakak, Jaemin mau pepero.”

“Yang rasa stroberi?”

“Kakak!!!” Jaemin memicingkan kedua matanya dan mendesis saat Mark mengucapkan stroberi. Mark spontan menarik pipi Jaemin, alasannya selalu sama tidak pernah berubah.

“Terus mau rasa apa?” Mark bertanya seakan-akan dia bodoh dan tidak mengetahui apa yang Jaemin tidak sukai. Nyatanya dia hanya suka menggoda Jaemin.

“Terserah kakak. Asalkan bukan vanila ataupun stroberi.”

“ _Hahahaha, okay. Whatever my love wants, he get it._ ” Jari yang tadi mencubit beralih mengusap dengan lembut pipi yang merona itu.

Semua makanan ringan yang mereka inginkan ada di kedua tangan Mark. Sementara Jaemin membawa dua buah gelas dan sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya kembali ke ruang tengah, menaruh seluruh makanannya di atas meja dan duduk bersandar pada sofa.

Meskipun televisinya menyala, tidak satupun di antara Mark dan Jaemin yang memperhatikan bagaimana benda bertebal lima senti itu menampilkan film laga yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan. Sebab menurut kedua manusia yang terikat tali asmara itu ada hal yang lebih menarik dibandingkan naskah heroik buatan scripwriter film laga tersebut.

Mark membuka bungkus _chips_ rasa _barbeque_ dengan sekali tarikan. Sementara Jaemin bergeliat kecil, mengatur posisinya agar senyaman mungkin dalam pelukan Mark. Ia terduduk di antara kedua kaki Mark; keinginannya untuk bisa duduk di pangkuan Mark berubah. Ia membiarkan dirinya bersandar dalam dekapan Mark, dalam kuncian kedua lengan pemuda itu.

“ _Baby._ ” Jaemin baru saja akan menyuapkan satu stik pepero ke dalam mulutnya tapi tidak jadi. Secara, Mark tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan kesayangan dan itu berhasil membuat ratusan ribu saraf Jaemin bekerja membalas panggilan Mark. Kepalanya mendongak dan langsung memandang serius wajah Mark.

“Umm? Kenapa Kak?” Mark membelai lembut puncak kepala Jaemin dengan tangannya yang masih bersih dari remahan bumbu _chips_.

“Tadi bad mood gara-gara apa? Masa sampai aku deketin aja malah menjauh.”

Jaemin memutar bola matanya, mengubah objek pandangannya pada televisi yang menyala, mulutnya berdecak menahan kesal ketika kedua telinganya mendengar pertanyaan Mark. Mark sungguh masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba mood Jaemin jadi buruk? Harusnya ia mengerti. Harusnya ia sadar karena ia tidak pernah mengabaikan kebiasaan Jaemin setiap kali Mark membuka pintu apartemen mereka selepas menghabiskan waktu seharian di lapangan berlatih softball.

Tapi... tapi, Jaemin sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus bilang pada Mark kalau dia tadi merasa kesal karena tidak langsung dipeluk begitu Mark pulang.

Jaemin diam beberapa saat, tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Itu membuat Mark bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa ia kembali salah mengatakan sesuatu. Apa ia salah menanyai Jaemin perihal ia tiba-tiba bad mood dan menghindari Mark. “ _Baby..._ “

Jaemin menghela napas dan menaruh kembali stik peperonya kembali ke dalam kotak. “Tadi, Jaemin sebal saja dengan Kak Mark. Biasanya Kak Mark kalau sehabis pulang kan langsung peluk Jaemin. Tapi tadi, Jaemin memanggil kakak saja, kakak tidak mau menoleh.”

Mark sekarang merasa lebih lega sebab ia tahu alasan Jaemin sepenuhnya. Mark paham Jaemin memperhatikan banyak hal hingga ke detailnya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak terlalu menilik lebih jauh terhadap sesuatu. Apa yang membuat Jaemin kesal, belum tentu Mark bisa mengertinya. Dengan Jaemin mau berbicara jujur tentang apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dan apa yang membuatnya kecewa, hatinya jadi menghangat.

Lengan yang sedari tadi menjaga Jaemin memeluknya dengan semakin erat. Ada deru napas hangat yang bisa Jaemin rasakan di sekitar lehernya, dan sebuah beban ringan yang ia biarkan saja menumpu pada bahunya. “ _I'm sorry I made you disappointed_.” Lirih dan tulus, begitulah bagaimana kalimat Mark terdengar di telinganya. Padahal alasannya sangat sepele dan Mark tetap tidak lupa untuk meminta maaf. Padahal Mark sendiri tahu, mustahil bagi Jaemin bisa mengabaikan keberadaan orang yang sangat mencintai dan dicintainya itu.

“ _It wasn't fully your fault_ , Kak. Jaemin juga seharusnya enggak bersikap kekanakkan kayak tadi.”

“ _So... I get your apologize?_ ” Mark semakin merapatkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaemin. Yang lebih muda menggeliat kegelian dan kekehan pelan itu dengan mudahnya terlepas.

Mark tersenyum, ia sekali lagi menggerakan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. “Kak Mark geli... Udah, kakak!”

“ _No, unless you say you forgive me._ “

Jaemin menoleh ke belakang secara tiba-tiba membuat tumpuan dagu Mark di bahu Jaemin terlepas. Mereka berdua kini saling memandang satu sama lain dalam jarak yang sangat teramat dekat. Nyaris terlihat tidak ada jarak.

“ _Geeeez._ Jaemin pasti maafin Kak Mark. Kakak mau maafin Jaemin juga _'kan_?” Dengan mata yang bekerlip seakan seluruh bintang di semesta ini dibendung di dalamnya, senyuman yang tersimpul halus, terlihat sangat murni dan serasi dengan sorot matanya yang sangat lembut, mana bisa Mark kesal padanya. Tidak ada alasan pula buat Mark marah padanya. Karena ia terlampau mencintai Jaemin lebih dari apapun.

Mark menangkup kedua pipi Jaemin dan mengusapkan dengan lembut kedua ibu jarinya pada permukaan wajah Jaemin. “ _I just love you too much._ Aku gak bakalan bisa kesal sama kamu.”

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Mark itu, matanya langsung mencari suatu objek yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada kotak pepero yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Satu stik ia ambil dan ia tunjukkan tepat di wajah Mark. Di antara wajahnya dan Mark.

“Umm, kakak mau pepero?” Jaemin sudah bersiap untuk menyuapkan pepero itu ke mulut Mark. Namun, Mark menggeleng dan Jaemin menghela napas karena sedikit kecewa? _Mungkin_. Jadilah, pepero itu ia makan sendiri sebab Jaemin mengira gelengan itu berarti _tidak mau._

_Atau mungkin perkiraan Jaemin keliru._

Karena selanjutnya, Mark menggigit sekaligus menghabiskan pepero yang Jaemin makan. Yang jelas, Jaemin tidak sempat terkejut apalagi berpikir karena dalam satu kedipan, Mark telah menautkan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang rasanya _sungguh unik_.

Momen itu bertahan hingga beberapa detik sampai keduanya merasa kalau pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru mereka mulai menipis. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas namun Mark menempelkan dahinya pada kening Jaemin.

“Rasanya unik.” Celetuk Jaemin disertai sebuah tawa yang sangat ringan. Sekian episode Mark dan kebingungannya, pemuda itu lantas memicingkan mata pada yang lebih muda. “Unik bagaimana?”

Jaemin menarik wajahnya menjauh dan kembali membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada Mark, dalam lingkaran lengan Mark ditambah ciuman di puncak kepalanya, sembari memakan satu stik pepero lagi. “Rasanya... kayak campuran _barbeque_ , pasta gigi, dan biskuit cokelat.”

Mark tergelak dalam tawa panjang begitu mendengar apa yang Jaemin utarakan barusan. Ia tidak bisa mengelaknya, pendapat Jaemin benar dan jelas menggambarkan ciuman mereka barusan. Mark menghabiskan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa, dan bernapas sedikit berat. “Tapi mau seperti apapun rasanya, aku tetap suka ciuman dari Kakak.”

Mark merasa sangat beruntung ketika garis-garis nasib yang sudah dibentuk oleh semesta ini mempertemukan dia dengan Jaemin, dan mengizinkannya untuk bisa berada di sisi Jaemin dan Jaemin berada di sisinya seterusnya. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa kebahagiaannya ada pada Jaemin, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membahagiakan Jaemin dengan segala hal yang ia miliki.

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are very welcomed :D


End file.
